


Truth and Dare

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Destiel, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Caring Gabriel, Dominate Gabriel, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Needy Sam, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Seriously where did that Fluff come from, Submissive Sam, Top Gabriel, Truth or Dare, Unexpected Fluff, everyone is legal, teenage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While playing Truth or Dare Sam get's dared to kiss the next person to walk through the door, that person just happens to be his crush Gabriel Milton.</p><p>Light stuff in the first part, reason for the rating in the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dare

\- Truth and Dare -

It should have been easy, at the very least it shouldn’t of been this hard. Just a kiss, one quick little kiss. But it was Gabriel Milton. Short, quite, just moved to town, got a whole new family Gabe. Not because he was a guy, though that was the reason the voices in the background were telling him it was okay to not follow through with the dare. It’s not like Sam hadn’t kissed a guy (or three) before. But this guy, there was something about him that Sam just couldn’t figure out, and a part of him really wanted to, and randomly kissing him then walking away didn’t seem like the best way to break the ice.

How did a game of truth or dare get so out of hand? And why had they thought it a good idea to play a game meant for twelve year olds, not seniors in high school? Of course when he sat down in the circle he’d been too buzzed to notice that his crazy exes were there too, mental note: Don’t get drunk at a party with your crazy exes, ever again. Sure it had been Jess who dared him to kiss the next person to walk in, but she was in between Ruby and Lilith and they had been whispering in her ear for over a year now. Jess by herself was still cool, even regretful about how she broke up with him, but once anyone else was around she was ice, like she couldn’t show that she’d fucked up and completely misread the Castiel situation, though in all fairness Cas might have been one of those three. But only after the break up, not before, he’d never cheated on any of his girlfriends, no matter what cause they gave for running around on him.

But it was now so close to the end of school, so close to his free ride to Stanford, and he had swore he was done with high school relationships, then Cas’s mom married Gabe’s dad and Sam spent the nights with wet dreams filled with golden eyes and hair and a cute little smirk. Hell the only reason Sam had said ‘Dare’ in the first place was because all of the truth question were about peoples sex lives, information he neither needed or ever wanted to know, besides every person he’d ever had sex with were sitting right there. Plus it was late and it seemed like everybody who came to these things was already there. Gabe must have been convinced that it would be good to get out and socialize. Though Cas did say he was completely different at home and out right laughed when asked why Gabe was so quite, which if you knew Cas you’d understand how unnerving that had been.

Sam had been already standing and heading toward the door, ready to pounce on the next entrant, never let it be said he wasn’t up for fun and games, when Gabe walked in. Looking slightly lost and out of place, just like any new kid, and Sam had froze in place. 

He still heard the group behind him, the girls had joined in now, raising the very solid point of if it had been one of them and a girl walked in they would still be expected to go through with it, Sam couldn’t argue that. He took a deep breath and continued moving, he couldn’t tell if it was just him or it the room was getting quieter, his entire focus had shifted on Gabriel, blocking sound and movement from any place that didn’t involve him.

Of course three feet away from his target and it turned and Holy Hell that was a bright smile, he’d never seen that before. Sam continued toward him, but in what he hoped was a more casual manner, and of course he smiled back, how could he not?

“Hey Samsquatch, so are these things any fun?” Sam broke from his stride for a moment, did Gabriel just call him ‘Samsquatch’? The realization seemed to of settled on the blonde as well because he was suddenly looking anywhere but at him.

“Samsquatch hum?” Gabriel had a nickname for him, a private one at that, it made him a little warm inside, maybe kissing him wouldn’t be that traumatizing.

“Well you know, uh, it’s just because you’re so freaking tall is all. It’s nothing really.”

“Have you considered that I’m not that tall, you’re just short.” Sam knew the reaction he would get, some guys had tried to get on to him for his height when he first got there, it was the most he’d ever heard Gabriel say at one time, which only confused him even more when the guy was so quiet.

“Hmm, yeah I did, for a split second, and while I may be on the petite side of life, you are definitely on the moose side of it. You tower above everyone, hell even I can see you coming through a crowded hall.” Sam smirked, this conversation was getting more promising by the second. “Not that I’m looking for you or anything.”

“Sure, wanna sit? Get something to drink?” Sam steered him to the couches away from the ‘Truth or Dare’ group. He knew they were still watching by the look Gabriel gave around him as Sam placed his hand on his back to lead him out of the doorway.

“Uh, sure, okay. Won’t your friends be mad?”

“Naw, don’t mind them, they’re just waiting for me to kiss you.” Gabriel stopped.

“What? Why?”

“Truth or Dare, we were playing it.”

“Because you’re twelve?”

“Thank you, my thoughts exactly, well after I started sobering up.”

“Ah, drunk party games, nothing ever goes wrong there.” Sam laughed, grabbing two cup of liquid as he moved further away from the circle and maybe into that nice patch of shadows he’d seen earlier.

“So why me?”

“Because you came through the door next.”

“So you would of just kissed whoever came through the door next?”

“That was the dare.”

“Ah, I see. So all of this is just to butter me up?” Mmm butter, that was a new one to add to the mental image library.

“No, anyone else I would of put my tongue down their throat and walked away.” He made Gabriel sit, handing him one of the cups as he moved in beside him, arm over the back of the couch.

“So what makes me so special?” Sam couldn’t resist leaning in close and whispering in his ear.

“Because you are.” It might have been dark but Sam couldn’t miss the color spreading over Gabe’s face.

“How drunk are you Sam?”

“Well I still have a little buzz, but other than that completely sober.” Gabriel sniffed his drink, looking at it critically.

“Right, so how much of this are you going to regret in the morning?”

“What do I have to regret?”

“Well, nothing. Yet. But you seem to be hinting rather strongly, that you still plan on kissing me. And by our sitting arrangement and your attempt to intoxicate me, that may be a little more than just one kiss. With another guy. Because I know I’m short and the hair’s a little long, but I am a guy Sam, parts to prove it and everything.”

“Hmm, I may have to take you up on that offer, that is an offer right? To show me your parts? But I’d be fair and show you mine as well.” Okay maybe a little more buzzed than he was willing to admit, but he’d never gotten a chance to really talk to the guy before, and the thought of kissing him was still, very much, at the forefront of his mind, so hitting on him seemed the logical course of action.

A flash of movement caught his eye, Jess was running out of the party, closely followed by Lilith and Ruby, he couldn’t see but if he was to guess by the glares he was receiving, she was crying. He sighed.

“Maybe one thing,” Gabriel had seen it to and turned back to Sam with the question on his face. “I don’t mean to make Jess cry, but she’s the one who ended it. And if she didn’t trust me before, why would I believe she’d trust me again? Besides, she’s the one who dared me. I mean she obviously didn’t know you’d walk in next, or that I have a thing for you. But she’s got to move on. I mean she was my first, and I’ll always care about her, but I’ve moved on and I just want her to be happy. I just wish she’d realize that that’s not going to happen with me.” Sam sighed and took a drink out of the cup and was slightly surprised it was water, then it hit him. He looked at Gabriel slowly to see if he’d noticed, by those wide golden eyes looking at him, he’d say yes.

“You have a thing for me?”

Well, I have been hitting on you for the last ten minutes.” Feeling a bit bolder, he moved the hand he had over the couch to Gabriel’s face. “That’s okay, right? That I have a crush on you?” Gabriel leaned into his touch, letting his eyes close.

“Yeah, that’s okay, cause I kinda have one on you too.”

“Really? Since when?”

“Since Cassie introduced us, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. And that’s saying something because my ex is smoking hot.” He smirked up at Sam, eyes shining.

“Gabriel, can I kiss you?”

“Depends. Are you just going to stick your tongue down my throat and walk away?”

“Oh if I stick my tongue down your throat I’m not going to be walking anywhere for awhile.” Sam could get used to that blush.

“Well, since you put it like that. Why don’t you put those lips to use,” Sam watched as Gabriel raised off the couch and closer to him, “Right. Here.”

Sam was momentarily entranced, such soft yet strong lips working on his, then Gabriel’s hands were in his hair, giving gentle tugs, few things turned him on faster than one of his girlfriends pulling his hair while making out, it was a sure sign she was ready to take things further, Gabriel couldn’t of known that so Sam settled for crushing their bodies together and true to his word pushing his tongue passed Gabriel’s lips where it was met with equal passion. Sam quickly decided that Gabriel was the best kisser he’d ever encountered, every thing he gave he got back with interest, and it wasn’t until they were being interrupted by a somewhat embarrassed Garth, explaining that his parents were coming back early and everyone had to go, that they stopped.

“So, that was, nice?”

“Nice Sambo? That was fucking fantastic! Hell I’d invite you back to my place but the folks are there, plus Cassie and your brother.”

“Dean’s there?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here, seeing the love birds is gag inducing.”

“Well, if Dean’s at your place then mine’s free.”

“Really? So are you inviting me over?”

“Oh Baby, if you think that was fantastic, wait until you see what I do when not in a room full of people.”

~*~*~*~*~


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy once Sam get's Gabriel home.

It didn’t take long for them to get to the apartment Sam and Dean shared, giving casual gropes and kisses the whole walk there. Once they were inside though and Sam made sure they really were alone (it wouldn’t be the first time he’d come back to a darkened, quiet apartment and then find his brother and one of his ‘friends’ in various levels of nudity, always worse when he’d brought his own ‘friend’ home) did it get a bit awkward. The walk there had completely sobered Sam and he’d had a bit of time to think about how they should proceed and how far he was willing to go, and wondering how far Gabriel wanted to go.

Gabriel was also in his own head space. He’d been having a nice, peaceful evening, still trying to get used to instant family, when new brother’s boyfriend showed up. The boyfriend who was also the brother of Gabriel’s current crush, who talked very loudly and hintingly about his brother being at a house party a few blocks away and how he’d go home to an empty house because the love birds were going to be ‘studying’ into the wee hours. Gabriel could take a hint, and while he may be a fan of porn he had no desire to see it enacted in the form of his new step-brother. He had heard about the party at school, even been invited, and while he wasn’t exactly shy there’d been a reason he had no problem transferring mid senior year and kept his head down so far. He decided he’d been good long enough though and he deserved some fun, besides it might give him an opportunity to have more than a passing conversation with the sasquatch.

He had resolved to be a bit more like himself by the time he got there and when he saw Sam he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face, and the fact that it looked like he’d been waiting for him was all the more comforting. He was trying to keep the conversation light but he couldn’t help but notice the determined look in Sam’s eyes, such nice eyes, and the huddle of kids looking at them, Gabriel caught on real fast though, he’d never been one to refuse a dare, even if he probably should of.

Of course he was down with the idea of locking lips with Sam, even though Sam seemed to of given up on the dare and was leading him away. Even if he was leaning down close enough for Gabriel to smell the alcohol on his breath and being handed a random cup from the counter wasn’t helping his suspicions, Gabriel decided, for Sam’s sake, to not take advantage of the inebriated giant. Then things got a bit hot and heavy and the next thing he knew was that he was with Sam, alone, in an apartment, with a bed. This night was no doubt a test on his character.

His eyes adjusted to the lights Sam was turning on as he scouted the place for Dean, finally seeming satisfied that the older brother really was out, he offered Gabriel a drink and told him to make himself comfortable. Comfortable in Gabriel’s world consisted of silk boxers and an under shirt, he somehow didn’t think Sam meant that, though by the lust filled glances he kept getting he wasn’t exactly sure. He settled for kicking out of his shoes and leaning into a corner of the couch. He was almost certain Sam had fully meant boxers and undershirt when he came back with their soda’s and his face fell slightly.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong, should I put my shoes on?”

“Oh no, it’s nothing really. It’s just, that’s my spot.” Sam gestured where Gabriel was sitting. Gabriel was up and moving as Sam tried to protest.

“It’s really not that big of a deal, you’re the guest you should sit wherever you want, it’s not necessary.” Gabriel had Sam by the arms and sat him in the corner of the couch. Sam gave him a grateful smile as he held out the glass to him.

“See, all better, though I better get something special for.” Gabriel didn’t get to finish his sentence, as soon as he’d taken the cup, Sam had pulled him onto his lap and his tongue was busy exploring Gabriel’s mouth again. The shorter teen did appreciate the surprise of the action, but the position itself was slightly uncomfortable and the fact that one hand was entirely occupied with not spilling the contents of the cup onto the floor, he had no choice really but to break apart and sit back. 

“What? Did you not want to?”

“Not that Samsquatch, but you’d probably prefer if I didn’t spill onto your floor.” Sam took the glass from him and put it beside his on the end table, he wrapped his arms back around Gabriel and to Gabriel’s surprise pulled the shorter teen between his legs and locked him against his chest.

“Better?”

“Much.” Gabriel grinned into Sam’s smirk as they continued the assault on each others mouths.

Having the disadvantage of top there was only so much Gabriel could do with his hands as he laid on Sam, he quickly found his way back into Sam’s hair, dragging his nails across Sam’s scalp and pulling on his hair. Sam however was doing a wonderful job of palming his ass and working his hands under Gabriel’s shirt as he explored his back. One particular squeeze brought Gabriel gasping away from Sam’s mouth and to looking at him critically, what exactly were they going to do tonight anyways? Sam didn’t notice. He moved to Gabriel’s neck, biting and sucking at it in turn. Gabriel was amazed, normally he was the one giving more than he received, he never complained, he liked bringing pleasure to others, they normally gave the best they could, but Sam was by far the best person he’d ever made out with. Sam seemed to notice that he’d stopped and pulled back from his vampiric activity on his neck to look at him with fully blown pupils, now that was a sexy sight.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Oh I’m fine, I can handle the rough stuff, size doesn’t scare me.” He gave Sam a wink to fully prove he was okay with this. Sam got the hint because the next thing Gabriel realized was his shirt being pulled over his head and Sam nipping at his collar bone, and as pleasant as that was he felt deprived and worked and his own hands down Sam’s torso and tugged at the hem of Sam’s shirt, he got the message and arched back enough for Gabriel to pull the fabric up between them, making a game of not being able to get it over Sam’s head and arms momentarily trapping him, because damn, the guy was ripped, he suddenly felt very self-conscious about his own body. Sam growled through the shirt, pulling it off himself.

“Like what you see?”

“Oh very much, you were probably expecting more though.” He kept his eyes focused on Sam’s chest, rolling his nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

“I was expecting amazing and I go fantastic, everything I do, you give back, and I’m holding back less and less, it’s never been this good.” Gabriel snapped his head up to look him in the eyes.

“Really?”

“Really.” Sam’s voice got soft as he smiled at Gabriel, “Normally I’m so worried about crushing someone or being too rough, too strong. I hold back, and sure it’s still okay, but I just want more.”

“Me too Sambo, normally I get treated as if I’m going to break, no one’s ever been so eager before, I like it, keep doing that. I won’t break, promise.” Sam cupped his chin in his hand and pulled him onto his mouth, Gabriel couldn’t break free even if he wanted to.

Then it was tongues over nipples, teeth teasing and pulling flesh, claiming bruises being sucked into collar bones and pecks. And the ever present backdrop of a slow, steady grind of their hips into each other.

“I want you, I want you so bad.”

“I’m right here Baby, take me.” And that’s exactly what Sam did, he lifted Gabriel off the couch and carried him to his room, throwing him on the bed and climbing on top. Gabriel decided he should put a bit more thought into his words when with Sam. Cause sure he had meant sex, but to just be picked up and carried so easily could only mean he was going to be sore tomorrow.

He watched fascinated as Sam hovered above him and lowered his hips to make contact again and rolled them together. Gabriel’s jeans were becoming too tight too quickly but Sam seemed to have that under control as well. He pulled at the buttons and eased the zipper down, sliding the fabric from around his hips. Gabriel nearly cried, yeah he’d been treated like he might break before, but no one had treated him like he was precious, looking at him in wonder and awe, holding him like he was something to worship and then licking him up and down, tasting him, sucking him in slowing. It was almost like his own personal porno, like it was all he knew. Gabriel mused at Sam between his legs, hand in his hair giving little tugs, getting little moans, when the realization sank in.

“Sam?” He looked up at him through lidded eyes and Gabriel bucked into his mouth. “Sorry Baby, you just look so good with my dick in your mouth,” he could feel the hard breath escaping Sam’s nose and see the tear by his eye.  
“Is this, is this your first time with a guy?” Sam raised off of him, which was a shame because Gabriel was seriously thinking of fucking that pretty mouth.

“Is it not good? I’ve never got past making out and few hand jobs with guy before. But I’ve seen a lot of, stuff, and it felt right, but it you want to stop.”

“No! I just want us to be honest about this. I’ve been with guys before. I’m been with girls too. I don’t want you to feel rushed or that you have to prove anything.”

Sam was on his knees, giving Gabriel that lustful look he’d been giving him all night, he grabbed at Gabriel’s jeans that were still around his knees and pulled them completely off. He then started working on his own jean, taking his underwear with them as he slid them off his hips, Gabriel swallowed, his mouth going dry, Sam was definitely in proportion to the rest of his body, he reached out and too Sam’s twitching member in his hands, so solid and warm, he slid his tongue around it and dipped his mouth over the head, earning him a moan from Sam before he was pulled off with disappointed pop. Sam rolled back removing his jean completely and looked at Gabriel.

I’ve been with girls, but they could never really give me what I wanted, and the guys, I think they were scarred of by my size, but I’m more than ready Gabriel. I’ve wanted you since I met you, and there’s no one else I’d rather have pop my cherry than you. If you’re cool with that.” Gabriel wasn’t prepared for Sam to turn from him and stick his ass into the air, spreading his cheeks, for what that meant, for what Sam wanted from him. He’d never popped a guy’s cherry before, he’d only been top with girls honestly, but seeing Sam there, his virgin pink hole before him, how could he refuse. He grabbed Sam’s ass and licked at the muscle, feeling it clench together tighter. He licked again, circling and prodding it, loosening it slightly, he reached between Sam’s legs and stroked his balls, Sam making all sorts of sinfully delicious noises at his every touch.

“Lay down, let me look at you.” Sam laid back, doing as Gabriel’s hands guided until his head was on his pillow and he was positioned on his side. Gabriel touched him, stroked and caressed every surface he could, Sam shook beneath him. He took himself in hand, keeping himself abated while he took care of Sam.

“Not to ruin the moment or be crude, but we’re going to need some lube and a condom, I got the condom, do you have any lube?”

“Yeah, it’s in the drawer of the night stand.” Gabriel smiled and smacked Sam’s ass as he rolled off the bed and found his wallet, pulling the emergency condom out, tearing the wrapper open as he walked back to the bed, he’d opened the drawer and pulled out the lube, giving a little hum as he noticed the bible next to it.

“As much as I’d love to pry you open with just my tongue, that’s just going to take a little too long. This is going to hurt Baby, but I’ll try to be gentle.” He coated a finger in generous amount of lube as he climbed up behind Sam on the bed, kissing and flicking his tongue over that stubborn pink muscle once more before forcing his finger in. Sam bucked and clenched, Gabriel hummed and rubbed his toned thigh, God those legs went on forever. He pushed again, moving around his tight walls, Sam’s cries getting caught in his throat. Gabriel pushed it all the way in and slid back slowly, knowing when he’d found Sam’s prostate, by the mewling spilling from Sam’s lips. He repeated, in and out, sometimes hitting the prostate, sometimes avoiding it. He pulled out noticing the angry swelling of the hole and smiled. He reapplied the lube, adding another finger and pushed back into Sam. Scissoring and curving his fingers, expanding the muscles. Pushing deeper and pulling out viciously slow, turning Sam into a writhing mess. Gabriel reached around and took Sam’s dick into his other hand, pumping it quickly, watching as Sam arched and cried out his name, his hips bucked removing Gabriel’s fingers, giving a whine as he moved his ass back to Gabriel’s hand.

“Shh, Baby. It’s okay I’m going to take care of you.” He rubbed Sam’s ass cheeks, then gave a light slap. He took his other hand away from Sam’s dick earning another trust of hips, searching for his hand. He took the condom and rolled it onto his own excited, leaking dick, trying to keep himself in check. He lubed three fingers and pushed into the swollen hole, knowing the pleasure he was giving Sam, He curled his fingers and twisted, Sam moaning and panting and begging for more. Gabriel gave a few more quick trust before his own patience gave out, and he pulled his fingers free, grabbing the lube and coating his dick completely.

“Okay Baby, Breathe for me, cause I’m going to wreak you. Ready?”

“Gabriel, please.” It was too much for Gabriel, he rolled Sam onto his back, spreading Sam’s legs and lifting his ass. Slapping his dick against Sam’s hole, becoming harder at the thought of what he was getting ready to do.

He aligned himself and pushed slowly into Sam, hissing at the tightness swallowing him. It was good, so fucking good and he pushed deeper. Sam spreading his legs wider, he wanted more, Gabriel grabbed at Sam’s legs and hooked them over his shoulders, trusting deeper, harder, until his entire length was in. Curses and profanities spilled from Sam’s lips as Gabriel refused to move, making himself comfortable with the tightness around him, wishing he’d prepped Sam just a bit more, but he seemed to be taking it well, considering. 

Sam was bucking up into him, a soft whine echoing from his throat and Gabriel surged forward and took his lips in his own, biting and pulling at them, swallowing Sam’s moans, he braced himself and pulled back slightly and trust forward again, increasing rhythm, speed. Growing harder with each trust, Sam was scratching at his back, pulling him closer, so good, it’d never been this good before. This wild or violent. He’d said he’d be gentle, but in the pleasure he lost himself, but like before Sam was giving as good as he got. They weren’t going to break each other, there was no need to be soft. He pulled at Sam’s hair and bit at his neck, breaking skin and tasting blood. That was it for Sam, the cum hit their chest and Gabriel grabbed the throbbing dick and pumped him dry, Sam writhing and shaking under him, those blown pupils watching him as he trust deeper twice more before cursing and collapsed, shaking onto Sam.

~*~*~*~

“So good, so fucking good.” Gabriel mumbled once feeling returned to his body. He was still on top of Sam, the drying cum and sweat slowly plastering them together. He raised himself on shaky arms, easing his softened dick from Sam’s ass, Sam moaned, not in the good way.

“Sorry Samsquatch, I know, too much stimulation. You gotta rest before doing that again. You okay Baby?” Gabriel asked seeing Sam just looking at him, following his every move.

“Will-” Sam broke off turning his head away.

“Will what? What do you need Baby?” Gabriel stroked his face but Sam didn’t answer. “Okay, let’s get you cleaned up though, bathroom?”

“Across the hall.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Gabriel slid back, touching Sam everywhere he could. He could see Sam watching him and Gabriel knew he wanted something, but for some reason wouldn’t say it, so he thought he’d give him a show at the very least. He rolled the condom down off his dick, letting the weight of the cum inside do the work. Tying it off and grabbing the foil wrapper as he sashayed from the room and across the hall, hoping his ass looked as sexy as it felt. He dropped the condom and wrapper in the trash, and ran the water until it was warm, soaking a wash cloth, cleaned his own chest and dick, and made his way back to Sam’s room. Gabriel faltered a bit, Sam seemed nervous, for the first time since they met Sam seemed nervous.

“Are you okay? I mean are you in pain? Does it hurt?” Does it hurt? Of course it hurt, God he was stupid.

“No! Well yeah, but that’s not what.” Sam sighed “I’m sticky.”

“Yeah, okay. Do you mind if I clean you?”

“You don’t have to. I can.”

“I know I don’t have to, I want to. If you don’t mind.”

“No, I mean yes, I mean I don’t mind.” Gabriel smiled and sat down next to Sam on the bed, pressing the cloth over the scratch on his neck first. It was small, just a few drops of blood had welled to the surface, but there was something satisfying about knowing he’d marked Sam more than just a hickie. Maybe he really was the pervert his ex’s called him, liking his sex rough and the after gentle and reassuring. He moved to Sam’s chest, working his way down, gently, making sure to get every white spot there was. Savoring the way Sam’s muscles tightened and relaxed against his touch.

“Is it okay if I touch your dick?”

“Yeah, I think it’ll be fine now.”

“Let me know if it’s too much.” Gabriel took Sam’s warm, soft dick into his hands and wrapped the wet cloth around him, wetting the dried cum, absorbing the wet. He pulled lightly getting into the folds of skin, repeating the action for his sack. Gabriel was beginning to suspect what was bothering Sam, the way those hazel eyes were entranced by his every move.

“Okay Beautiful, can you roll on your side for a moment.”

“Did you just call me ‘Beautiful’?”

“Well, yeah, because you are. Is that not alright?”

“No it’s fine. Just that no one.” Sam trailed off and rolled over, exposing his swollen muscle and the blood that had come when Gabriel broke him open.

“You’re going to be sore for a few days, and it’s going to be a bitch to take a shit. I have some cream I can give you.”

“No it’s okay, Dean keeps his in the bathroom.”

“Okay, more than I needed to know about your brother, more than I needed to know about mine.”

“Sorry.” Gabriel kissed his spine as he finished cleaning around the hole.

“No worries,” He rolled Sam back over and spread his legs, cleaning what had run down to his thighs. He really wanted to bite and suck at those thighs, but now was not the time.

Gabriel sat back from Sam and admired his work, Sam still watching him, eyes becoming rounder.

“I’ll just throw this in the hamper.”

“Gabriel!”

“Yes Baby?”

“Can you hold me?”

“Sure can Samwich, want me to get rid of this first?” He held up the soiled cloth.

“No.” Gabriel dropped it at the foot of the bed, making sure it wasn’t touching their clothes, and crawled up to Sam, wrapping his arms around him as Sam laid his head on Gabriel’s chest and pulled him close. Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, being careful not to pull at the tangles.

“No one’s ever called me Beautiful before. No one’s ever called me Baby before either, not like you do.”

“That feels like some sort of horrible oversight on everyone else’s part.” Gabriel kissed his head, not satisfied he kissed his ears, forehead, nose, anything his mouth could reach, until Sam giggled into his chest.

“Did you just giggle Samsquatch?”

“No, that was a very manly laugh.”

“Nope it was a giggle, my giant mountain of a boyfriend just giggled.” They both froze at Gabriel’s slip.

“You want to be my boyfriend?” Sam looked up at him, questions in his eyes.

“Well, the thought had crossed my mind. I mean if you want this to be casual then I guess that’s. You know what? It’s not fine. I want you, not just in bed, not just sex. I want movies and TV marathons and dinners and stupid text during class. I want to be your boyfriend and I want you to be mine.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I want that too. But upfront, I haven’t had the best experience in relationships.”

“You think I have? Oh we have a lot to talk about, but not right now okay?” Gabriel yawned and Sam snuggled into him.

“Samwich, not to be a total wuss, but I get a little cold sleeping in the buff.”

“Oh I’ll keep you warm Handsome.” Gabriel’s voice caught in his throat, he had said it while trying to be light but he could tell Sam meant it, the same way he called Sam Beautiful and Baby. He pulled Sam tighter and protested when he moved, but relaxed when he realized Sam was pulling down the blanket they were laying on, then pulled it up over them. They moved down the bed, Gabriel’s head on the pillow, Sam’s on Gabriel’s chest.

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

“I’ll be here for as long as you want me.”

“Best dare ever.” Sam grinned against Gabriel as they drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~

Dean came home a little after three am, calling Sam’s name and stopping suddenly, Castiel crashing into his back.

“What? What is it? Are they okay? Gabriel!” Cas looked over Dean’s shoulder not catching on to his sudden stop.

“Light’s are on.”

“Yes.”

“Two glasses on the table.”

“Okay.”

“Shirts on the floor.”

“What!”

Dean led the way down the short hall to Sam’s open door. Dean blinked and turned away, Cas tilting his head in the way he did when discovering something new.

“I do believe that’s more than I ever needed to know about my new little brother.”

Dean sighed at his boyfriend, shook he head and closed Sammy’s door, he was going to have to go over the house rules about sex again.

~fin~


End file.
